


An Early Spring Morning

by JadeTarma



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 07:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeTarma/pseuds/JadeTarma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another bit of fluff between InuYasha and Kagome. Takes place after the end of the manga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Early Spring Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another of my works from years ago. Originally posted 6-3-2004 on FanFiction.net.

The soft, blue-gray light of predawn turned everything in the simple room into various shades of blue, barely illuminating the pile of blankets in the center of the tatami. From beneath the pile, a pair of white canine ears twitched once, twice in response to the faint chirps of birdsong, heralds of the coming spring. The owner of the ears slowly stirred, rousing to the chill of another early spring morning.

Sleepy amber eyes opened to behold a dark head resting gently against his bare right shoulder. As awareness filled those eyes, they softened, taking in the peacefulness of the sleeping young woman.

Her face was calm, relaxed of all the emotions that she displayed openly while awake. Dark lashes delicately brushed pale cheeks; lips slightly parted with her gentle breathing.

Warmth filled Inuyasha's golden eyes as a stray lock of ebon hair slid down into Kagome's face. A careful hand came up, appearing out of the depths of the blankets to tenderly tuck the errant strands back behind the miko's ear. The hanyou's claws continued to lovingly comb through her hair, while he enjoyed one of his favorite pastimes – watching his mate sleep.

All throughout their quest, it had often been his habit to wake up long before the others for the sole purpose of watching Kagome, usually from the safety of a high perch. Early morning, when everyone else was still asleep, was one of the few times he could safely indulge in his cherished hobby without being caught.

However, while Inuyasha's mind wandered, his quiet ministrations were not without consequences. Brown eyes fluttered open, fixing drowsily on his own. Fondness and joy filled Kagome's gaze as she took in him observing her. Her mouth stretched in that one special smile reserved only for him.

The hanyou felt his own lips stretching in response, settling into something between his trademark smirk and a genuine smile. He shifted, tightening his embrace and bringing himself above her while managing to leave their bodies still pleasantly entwined. Lowering his head, he nuzzled her chin before sliding his mouth over her jaw to give Kagome a slow but chaste kiss.

The young woman hummed in drowsy pleasure, her hands gliding from his chest up through his silver hair to caress his ears. She giggled, and he pulled far enough away to cock an eyebrow at her.

In a soft whisper she said, "Your ears are cold."

The young man's reply was an equally soft, "Keh." He bent down once more to claim her lips in another sweet, but brief kiss.

"Ne, Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was still low. "Let's stay here for a while. It's too cold to get up yet." She snuggled deeper into the blankets, closer to him.

"Aa," the hanyou agreed, also burrowing back into their bed, ducking completely under the covers to make sure that his sensitive ears would no longer be exposed to the cold. "I can still smell frost outside."

The miko giggled again, ending in a sigh as she drifted back into sleep. Concealed by the blankets, Inuyasha's gaze never left his mate.


End file.
